Entre o Céu e o Inferno
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: ...ninguém parece nos aceitar realmente... Talvez seja inveja... Vamos acreditar que Hermione e Rony estarão sempre juntos, seja no seu coração ou no meu...R-Hr...


Entre o Céu e o Inferno

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Sinopse

...ninguém parece nos aceitar realmente... Talvez seja inveja... Vamos acreditar que Hermione e Rony estarão sempre juntos, seja no seu coração ou no meu...R-Hr...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

"Sinto as pessoas me olhando e me julgando...ninguém parece nos aceitar realmente. Ou talvez alguns nos tenham aceitado desde o princípio, como nossas famílias e amigos mais próximos. Mas as pessoas que estão fora do nosso ciclo sentem-se no direito de opinar sobre a nossa vida, colocando defeitos onde, na verdade, está perfeito.

A verdade é que ninguém nos entende. Não entendem porque brigamos tanto, porque fazemos as pazes em seguida, e por isso nos julgam e, às vezes, nos ofendem e machucam, ferem...

Talvez seja inveja, ou mesmo a repugnância que fazem questão de demonstrar quando nos vêem juntos. Talvez seja dor de solidão, o que remete, no fim, à inveja. Talvez algumas pessoas só estejam afim de machucar alguém quando nos atingem. Perdoamos e, se o erro persiste, provavelmente é mesmo isso, pelo simples prazer de ver alguém sofrer, sentindo-se magoada pelo que fazem com um amor que já está cravado na nossa alma, no nosso coração.

Pessoas não parecem perceber que desde o princípio houve algo mais entre nós. Se pelas brigas ou pelos amassos que vieram anos depois, não sei. Mas aquele olhar irritadiço dele sempre me fascinou, irritá-lo era uma recompensa para mim, muito embora meu coração se apertasse logo em seguida. Os olhos dele, num tom claro, combinando perfeitamente com aqueles cabelos ruivos...céus...tudo nele exercia um fascínio sobre mim que eu não sabia explicar, simplesmente não era capaz disso, ia além da minha compreensão...

Sinto-me trêmula com uma palavra doce dele, e perco o controle quando ele sussurra em meu ouvido, num tom casual, cavalheiro, romântico e sensual...juízo? Quem precisa dele?

Mas mesmo assim, com todas as minhas reações quando estou do lado dele, demonstrando o meu amor por ele, em público ou não, as pessoas continuam querendo julgar, e talvez acabar com o nosso relacionamento. Elas nos vêem felizes e fazem de tudo para que briguemos...aparentemente nos ordenam fazer coisas que não queremos ou desejamos, mas provocam situações horríveis e criam clima para brigarmos.

É como o céu e o inferno, e nós dois estamos entre eles, apenas esperando que a situação nos diga que caminho seguir: subir aos céus ou descer ao inferno? Sim, com ele vou ao céu, por ele fui ao inferno, e me mantenho enfrentando-o regularmente, para novamente ir para o céu ao lado dele.

Não é justo que não possamos viver em paz. O quanto enfrentamos ao longo de nossas vidas, o quanto sofremos...perdoamos e sofremos novamente...viajamos em nossos corpos unidos...momentos...choramos com perdas...ficamos juntos...eu não vou desistir dele tão facilmente...não posso desistir porque meu coração não permite que eu abandone o grande amor da minha vida, que eu o deixe voar para longe de mim simplesmente porque outras pessoas desejam que ele o faça...

Ainda precisamos conversar, lógico...nem mesmo me lembro porque brigamos da última vez...não sei porque estou sozinha aqui nesse jardim enorme, sentindo-me vazia...não sei como cheguei aqui...não sei porque ele não está ao meu lado ou ainda não veio falar comigo...não sei nem mesmo quem sou quando ele não está comigo...eu já faço parte dele, assim como ele já faz parte de mim...não há como separar duas almas que nasceram juntas, dois corações que batem como se fossem apenas um, num mesmo ritmo..."

-Agora podemos conversar?- ela enrolou o pergaminho rapidamente, abraçando-o contra o peito, em seguida olhando para quem tinha acabado de falar.

-O que diabos...desde quando você está aí?- ela perguntou, assustada e com seu habitual tom mandão, pedindo explicações.

-Desde o _"não há como separar duas almas que nasceram juntas, dois corações que batem como se fossem apenas um, num mesmo ritmo..."_

-Céus! Rony, isso é invasão de privacidade!- ele riu, levando a mão ao rosto dela, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

-Desde quando ler o seu diário é invasão de privacidade, Hermione Granger? Mais cedo ou mais tarde você sempre deixa que eu o leia.- ela deu um meio sorriso, gracioso e meigo, sentindo o toque carinhoso dele em seu rosto.

-É, você tem razão. Você sempre acaba lendo tudo o que eu escrevo sobre...- ela parou, vacilante- ..._nós..._porque não há razão para eu esconder tudo o que eu sinto, Rony...acho que até deve estar escrito na minha testa: _Eu amo o Rony_.- ele parou e olhou seriamente para a testa de Hermione- O quê?

-Na verdade...- ele passou o dedo na testa dela- está escrito: _O Rony é meu e de mais ninguém!_- ela franziu o cenho, ao que ele riu- Agora está escrito: _O Rony é ninguém!_- ela franziu ainda mais o cenho- Hei, Hermione...não fique mudando as frases, OK? Eu gostava muito mais da primeira...- ela riu abertamente, dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

-Você ainda é muito moleque, Rony! Não perde uma oportunidade de tirar uma brincadeira comigo, não é?

-Para que, minha linda?- ele passou o braço em volta da cintura dela- Para que perder tempo quando na sua testa está escrito que eu sou seu e _Eu te quero_...?

-Você é muito prepotente quando diz que eu te quero...- ela falou, mantendo o riso.

-É verdade,o _Eu te quero_ está escrito na **minha** testa...nos meus olhos...nos meus lábios...no meu coração...na minha alma...no meu corpo...- ela começou a ceder aos encantos de Rony, seu corpo não respondia mais ao pedido de conversa de sua mente...

-Mas...

-Esqueça os motivos, Sra. Weasley. Não importa se ninguém nos entende, se todos nos julgam ou têm inveja, ou repugnam nosso relacionamento...não importa se brigamos tanto, para depois fazermos as pazes...- ela abriu os olhos, fitando os de Rony.

-Hei...- ele não deixou que ela falasse e colou seus lábios aos dela.

-Sim, eu li desde o princípio...

-Mentiroso!

-Linda.

-Sacana!

-Magnífica.

-Safado!

-Minha amada.

-Cafajeste!

-Eu te amo.

-Eu te odeio!

-Mentirosa!

-Gostoso...

-Safada!

-Meu R...

-Sim, aqui...- deu um selinho nela-...e agora...

-Mas...os alunos...- ele riu, e apanhou os lábios dela num beijo fervoroso e apaixonado.

-Alunos são proibidos de sair do castelo depois das oito...Dumbledore pôs um feitiço, lembra?

-Não...- ela sussurrou, num tom meio débil- mas isso não importa agora...

Ele deitou-a no chão, apoiando a cabeça dela sobre o braço, inclinando-se sobre o seu corpo, tornando a beijá-la. Selou rapidamente os lábios, para depois começar a sussurrar palavras doces e instigantes ao ouvido dela, passeando as mãos pelo corpo de Hermione, buscando frestas sob o tecido grosso daquela capa que professores eram obrigados a usar...

Ele tirou a capa dela com uma agilidade que assustou até a ele mesmo. Em seguida desabotoou um a um os botões do tecido fino da blusa que ela usava. Buscou com os lábios a pele alva do pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos tentavam livrá-la do sutiã.

Hermione, por sua vez, tentava controlar suas sensações ao máximo. Ela retirou a capa de Rony e não suportou a quantidade de botões que havia na camisa dele, e muito menos agüentou a fivela presa do cinto dele, que a impedia de soltar o botão de sua calça. Era incrível como ela tinha uma imensa facilidade de rasgar as roupas do marido, enquanto ele era sempre tão gentil com ela, e tão controlado...

-Céus...- ela deixou escapar de sua garganta, sentindo a mão de Rony envolver um de seus seios, provocando-lhe sensações magníficas.

-Não...inferno...- e suspirou- com você nessas horas, Hermione, vou ao inferno...mas é você quem, em seguida, me leva para o céu, num êxtase de sensações...

Ela sorriu, sentindo o peso de Rony sobre si, queimando-a por dentro, deixando rastros de fogo por onde suas mãos passavam e onde o corpo dele tocava no seu. Hermione deixou que um gemido escapasse de sua garganta, para agrado de Rony.

Ele adorava fazê-la gemer, e sorrir enquanto faziam amor, e olhar nos olhos dela era a melhor parte...ver expressões que só as janelas da alma podiam demonstrar em momentos tão íntimos e prazerosos.

-Eu te amo, meu amor...- ele falou. Hermione não conseguiu proferir uma só palavra.

Seu corpo estava tomado por sensações maravilhosas que a impediam de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não aproveitá-las. Porém, seus olhos, castanhos e muito brilhantes, falavam mais que palavras. Mostravam a Rony que, naquele momento, ela era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, apenas por ser dele, estar com ele, e nada mais.

Os corpos de ambos foram tomados por vibrações violentas, que os fizeram ir aos céus durante alguns segundos eternos.

Num momento, tudo ao redor tornou-se secundário, e apenas o que Hermione podia sentir era o corpo de Rony sobre si, prostrado, respirando aceleradamente contra o seu peito, seu coração batendo ao mesmo ritmo descompassado, assim como acontecia com ela.

-Eu morri?- ele perguntou, junto ao ouvido dela, sentindo-a tremer sob o seu corpo.

-Sim, e estamos no céu...- ele sorriu, deitando-se ao lado dela, sobre a grama, e virando seu rosto para encará-la.

-Eu não quero sair daqui nunca mais, está bem? Vamos nos prometer isso? Vamos acreditar que Hermione e Rony estarão sempre juntos, seja no seu coração, no meu, na ganância e inveja de algumas pessoas, na incompreensão de outras...vamos crer que apenas nós somos perfeitos, e nada do que dizem sobre Harry e Hermione ou Draco e Hermione- ele fez uma careta nessa hora- ou Luna e Rony ou Parkinson ou Chang e Rony tem cabimento algum, porque não é possível que duas almas que nasceram unidas amem outras pessoas que não a que a elas foram destinadas. E nós, Mione, somos almas gêmeas...

-Nada mais do que outras pessoas disserem ou fizerem vai importar, é isso?- ele confirmou com um beijo- Eu te amo muito, meu amor...

-Está escrito na sua testa...- ele falou com graça.

-Vamos começar de novo?- ela perguntou.

-Se terminar do jeito que terminou, por que não?

-Safado!

-Maravilhosa!

-Promíscuo!

-Você me excita...- ele jogou. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem saber o que falar- Te deixei sem palavras...

-Um beijo vale mais do que mil palavras, meu amor!- dizendo isso, ela o beijou com muito mais paixão do que antes, demonstrando a sua própria excitação.

__

"O motivo? Poucas pessoas acham que duas pessoas que brigam tanto possam ser almas gêmeas. Mas essa é a mais pura verdade. Não importa que fulano diga que Harry e Hermione formam o par perfeito porque seus nomes começam com a mesma letra, ou que Draco Malfoy é o grande e verdadeiro amor de Hermione Granger porque, um dia, no passado, ele a salvou da morte, ou que Luna e Rony formam um belo casal porque ela já foi apaixonada por ele e loiras combinam mais com ruivos do que morenas...nada disso efetivamente existe. Rony e Hermione nasceram unidos e assim, para sempre, estarão.

Se brigamos? Bem, isso diz respeito a nós e a mais ninguém. Os beltranos da vida que se ralem para nos entender e nos aceitar como somos, do modo que brigamos ao modo como fazemos as pazes.

Não importa se Rony é lindo e tantas mulheres o desejam, quando apenas uma, EU, pode tê-lo e pode, efetivamente, chamá-lo de gostoso. Não importa se, de acordo com ele, eu sou bela e excitante se apenas ELE pode me tocar e apenas ELE sabe me fazer ir do inferno ao céu em alguns segundos.

O que importa, para nós, é o que o nosso coração diz, a que nossas almas suplicam, a que nossos corpos desejam. Meu coração diz que eu o amo, minha alma suplica por tê-lo ao meu lado, meu corpo deseja o dele dentro de mim...me queima e me tortura...me ama como nenhum outro amaria..."

-Você quer continuar?

-Não, não...está perfeito assim. Além do mais, o diário é seu, você quem escreve nele, eu só leio.- ela riu- A não ser que...

-Sim, é isso mesmo.- ele pousou a mão na coxa descoberta dela e lançou-lhe um olhar que chegava próximo do inocente, entre o olhar de anjo e o de ninfomaníaco.

-A não ser que você queira que eu continue com você, e não com ele...- ela sorriu, satisfeita.

-Você entendeu perfeitamente...

**__**

!!!FIM!!!

N/Rbc: Uhuuuuuu! ::LOL:: Uma shortfic fofinha e cutchu...eu achei lindinha...e fluiu tão livremente na minha cabeça que eu até me assustei...e eu que tinha me dito que não escreveria mais Rony e Mione...mesmo que o início esteja parecendo um pouco com Draco e Gina...toques sutis...rs...uma FanFic que, no final, acabou virando crítica ao pessoal que acredita que Rony e Hermione não sejam perfeitos um para o outro...tolinhos...rs...(desculpa ao pessoal supracitado...respeito a opinião, mas não creio ou concordo...)! Nem sei se deu pra entender muito bem, porque não é realmente uma história...mas mesmo assim eu achei fofinha...além de crítica...rs...

Mas enfim. Uma dedicatória super especial agora:

Dany Granger, a FanFic é toda e exclusivamente para você. Acreditaria se eu te dissesse que eu a escrevi pensando em você? Simplesmente porque alguns trechos eu tirei do que eu te disse alguns dias atrás, lembra? E então veio uma história instantânea na minha cabeça...e eu não sei mais o que dizer, já que eu sempre te digo diretamente, tanto o que eu acho de você **(Dolú você, linda!)** quanto a minha opinião sobre esse casalzinho fofo e perfeito...e foi graças a você que essa FanFic surgiu, mesmo que você não saiba, no momento em que ela está sendo escrita, que você é a razão de sua existência...**(Caramba! A Dany soou tanta importância agora...rs)**. Bjinhos pra você, linda...obrigada por tudo...

Aos leitores, obrigada por lerem e por revisarem...ou só lerem...ou só abrirem a página da Fic...rs...obrigada pelas motivações...

Bjinhos...

****

!!!Rebeca Maria!!!

****

!!!BeCa MaLFoY!!!


End file.
